<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подарок для Сигюн by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357248">Подарок для Сигюн</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи любит жену - действительно любит свою нежную улыбчивую Сигюн.<br/>И приносит ей подарки из дальних краев, чтобы она, ожидая его дома, вспоминала его.<br/>Один из даров - простой-непростой медальон, один - ему, один - ей. Два портрета в них: ее - ему, его - ей.</p>
<p>Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2018" для команды fandom Loki 2018 (на внутренний челлендж "Локи в тулупе")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подарок для Сигюн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С любовью - Муравьиному Льву, которая, возможно, никогда не увидит эту выкладку, но все равно: ты замечательный друг, и я очень рада, что встретилась с тобой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c638622/v638622597/51154/TFw8hCDmOOg.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c638622/v638622597/5114a/mU6bLEW7wWg.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2018" для команды fandom Loki 2018 по кодовой фразе "Локи в тулупе"</p>
<p>Акварель, акварельные карандаши, капиллярная ручка.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>